


Dipper Pine, more like Dipper PInning

by LORDTACOalsoLadyNoirtrash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dipper is 16-17, Gay Dipper, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, No Sexual Content, bisexual Mabel, characters arent mine, i have their approval to write this so dont worry, idk what else to put, it may be fluff, supportive Grunkles, this was based off an rp i had with a friend, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORDTACOalsoLadyNoirtrash/pseuds/LORDTACOalsoLadyNoirtrash
Summary: Dipper is back from completing Junior year in High school. He heads to Gravity Falls to enjoy the wilderness before he is shoved into school once again. Will Dipper have a boring year or will he find someone new this time?





	Dipper Pine, more like Dipper PInning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! i have decided(and asked) one of my friends if i could write an rp we have been doing(we recently finished), and she was okay with it (bless her) so I have decided to share with you! I hope you like it. It is BillDip (Bill Cipher x Dipper Pines) from Gravity Falls. Dipper is 16-17 in this story. anyway we shall begin, enjoy!
> 
> did you get the title? Dipper pines, more like Dipper pinning *wink*

It was a lovely day in Gravity Falls, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, clouds were in the sky. Everything was peaceful, people were outside enjoying the beautiful day, well except one.  
Dipper Pines, dipper was a one of a kind, he believed in mysteries and wants to discover the strange. He and his sister Mabel defeated Bill Cipher when he took over the beloved Gravity falls turning it into Weirdmagaddon. When summer ended, the twins were forced to go back to California, and although they were back to the normal way of life one of the twins missed Gravity Falls. Well both twins did, but Dipper missed it more than his dear sister, his plans were to graduate school and move to Gravity Falls.  
Alas that time is not yet here.  
Dipper and Mabel were Juniors, the school year came and left in a blur. It was finally summer, which meant it was time to go back to Gravity Falls. Dipper was excited to go back, he missed Gunkel Stan and Ford, he also missed all the mysteries Gravity Falls was able to provide. Mabel was excited to see all her friends again.  
Finally, the day came when they were fully packed, and they were ready to go.  
“Good-bye Mom, Dad, we’ll call when we arrive” they both hugged their parents, with one final good bye they entered their car and drove off to Gravity Falls.  
“My god, I love Mom and Dad, but they act like we are leaving forever, I mean were only leaving for three months, am I right bro-bro” Mabel asked. Even though she did miss them already, she didn’t want to admit it yet.  
“Well we almost did die that one time, and last year we came back with many bruises on our bodies, you have to give them credit. They should be worried, who knows what might happens this summer” Dipper said. Honestly dipper was glad he was going back, he would rather stay in Gravity Falls it was more interesting than his home in California.  
After a few more hours they finally arrived at the Mystery Shack. Once the stepped out of the car they were swept off their feet by Soos. “My god look at you guys, you sure got taller, how old are you now?”  
“Were the same age as we were last time we were here,” dipper says. “I know, I know, just missed you guys” Soos stated.  
When Soos put down them down, they noticed that grunkle Stan and Ford were waiting for their turn. “Hey there kids, how have you been, beating any bullies?” Stan laughed.  
“Whatever Stanley, you missed them, anyway my turn. How have you guys been?” Ford asked.  
“We’ve been good, Mabel here has had over five boyfriends over the year, also a few girlfriends” Dipper said looking over his shoulders to see Mabel blushing.  
“Wow didn’t know you swung both ways Kid” Stanley mentioned. “Yeah, it just happened, I can tell you all about it inside? if you’re comfortable with it” Mabel looked nervous and scared that Stan wouldn’t be accepting of her sexuality. “Nah kid, I need all the details. Come in” Stan smiled, Dipper could feel Mabel’s smile grow as she realized that Stan was open to her new personality.  
Ford and Dipper laugh at both their sibling’s excitement. “So, kid, how have you been?” Ford asked. “I’m doing pretty well, my grades are excellent, and I did make some new friends over the year, although I did scare some of my teachers” dipper says smugly. “What, how?” Ford laughs at the new information.  
“I always arrived early, and freaked them out by staring at them” dipper hears Ford laugh.  
“Stare?! Why would you do that dear boy?” “I don’t know actually, it was fun they were freaked out, they were always snapping, and it was just, fun.” Dipper smiles. Ford doesn’t get it, but he probably did things way worse back then. “Alright boy, go unpack you have had a long trip, we can catch up in the morning” Ford pats dipper’s shoulder before heading out to the forest. Dipper wanted to follow but he felt extremely exhausted. He decided to let it go and went up to his room.  
He and Mabel both decided to get separate rooms since they were both going through puberty and it was awkward. He let Mabel have the new room they found, he did sort of liked the attic, it was peaceful.  
Dipper should have unpacked but, he was so tired he fell on his bed enjoying the smell of the room. He couldn’t help but think ‘Home Sweet Home’. Just when sleep could take over, he realized that he was able to read the journal.  
Excitement filled his body, he pulled the journal out of his backpack and started to read. After two minutes Dipper realized that he was back in Gravity Falls, he should be enjoying the breeze, the trees and the scent the wild gave. He got up and once he was dressed he headed out to the woods toward a spot he found the last time he was here.  
He finally found the place, it was still looking beautiful as it always has. This place was one of a kind, it had trees circling around this huge stone right in the middle. It almost looked like the trees were hiding something. ‘Whatever’ Dipper thought. He went toward the big rock and sat down n his favorite spot.  
Dipper takes out his journal and starts reading enjoying the fresh breeze pass his skin, and how the weather made his cheeks sting. He was comfortable, everything felt correct, until he thought of marking this spot in the journal curious as to why it was circled by trees.  
He moves to one of the trees, and sits against the bark. He opens a new page and starts to draw the rock. This was going perfect he thought until he started to feel tired. Guessing that sleep wanted to rule his body once more, he allowed it to and not later he was asleep underneath the shade of one of the trees circling the rock.  
Well that is until he hears a familiar voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah! I was going to complete the entire thing before i enter it, but i thought “this would be such a great place to end the chapter” so I did. Dont worry I am already working on the next chapter i just wanted to give you, my fellow readers something to enjoy.


End file.
